Arena Assault
The Arena Assault is a feature in Fire Emblem Heroes. Overview Arena Assault is a special variation of the Arena Duel feature. Players engage in Arena Duel style battles where they assemble teams of four units to combat the Defense teams of other players. Similar to Arena Duels, players attempt to win seven consecutive battles to earn the highest score possible. However, while Arena Duel allows players to fight all seven battles in their streak with the same four unit team composition, each battle must be fought with a different team of four characters, thus requiring seven different team compositions to win. Even if the player has two copies of a Hero, they are only allowed to use one copy during their run. Hence players with multiple Ephraim in their roster can only use one of them the entire run. Variations of the same character, such as Lucina, Spring Lucina, and Brave Lucina, are all exempt from the rule of Hero re-usage. The feature does not cost Stamina, Dueling Crests, or any other form of expenditure, thus players can play the feature as often as they want and still earn points in the same manner each time. Prior to entering an Arena Assault, players are allowed to bring up to three Arena Assault exclusive items into their battles. Each item can only be used once during their entire run, even if the player has multiple copies of an item. Using an item does not affect the player's final score. Each day, for the player's first run through Arena Assault, they are able to earn EXP, SP, Support Points, and Hero Merit for all allies used. Subsequent runs before the next day period will not award players with these extra bonuses. Players are also allowed to Surrender during the battle select and during a map at any point, prematurely ending their run. Like Arena Duels, Arena Assault begins on Tuesday at 12 AM PST and rewards based on rank are distributed at 3 PM PST the following Monday. Arena Assault cannot be accessed on Mondays 3 PM PST till Tuesday at 12 AM PST. Scoring Players earn points in various ways, based on numerous factors: *Difficulty - Every enemy team is given a rating score based on the team's overall unit's ratings (determined by factors such as Stats, Level, Rarity, and Equipped Skills). The player is then given three teams categorized as either Beginner, Intermediate, and Advanced. The higher in difficulty the team is, the more potential points can be earned. *Unit Survival - After winning a battle, the player is then given a score within the range of the difficulty of the battle. This score is determined by the remaining units on the player's team at the end of the battle. Each unit dying lowers the score by 10%. *Win Streak - Players earn more points the more times they win consecutively. A streak can continue up to seven wins, upon which the chain ends and they restart from zero points. A streak can also end if the player loses a single battle. Players can surrender before starting a battle on the difficulty select screen, however this does not break a chain. Rewards Arena Assault rewards players with Hero Feathers based on their final score for the week. Players area also given a rank based on their total score when compared to the scores of all other Fire Emblem Heroes players. Players earn a certain amount of Hero Feathers and Sacred Coins based on their final rank for the week. Players also receive up to three Arena Assault items when they reach a certain amount of win streaks in the Arenas, even if they did not win all seven. Players receive an item at 3-Wins, 6-Wins, and all 7-Wins Category:Terms Category:Game Mechanics